personification_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
Old Intro Page
The continuing saga of the housemates from hell (some of them literally) WIP: sections marked as VITAL INFORMATION are awaiting page generation. Personification Life - Intro PL is a multi-genre role play found in the Portal to the Multiverse (P2TM) forum on NationStates. Unlike many threads, PL doesn't stop and start again. Nearly every thread is close to the 500 page maximum. The exception was when we changed guard and Cerillium took over as IC OP. PL was founded on Sep 15, 2012 by Dabfia. Swith Witherward took over as IC/OOC OP on October 14, 2012. Cerillium became IC OP on Fri May 24, 2013 because people were driving Swith batshit crazy. We have nearly 4K pages under our belt. We started off simply and challenged players to improve. A full Links List will take you from infancy to current setting. We started off as one-liners and sans any plot. Over time, PL developed into the megathread you see today. This was the result of putting experienced OPs in place and utilizing experienced CoOPs as well as player dedication. PL Staff : The Staff are the ones who tend the threads. Their word is law. Staff frequently meet in the OSF Staff thread to discuss game matters, future story lines, and technical glitches. Overarching control rests with Cerillium; world tending is done by Swith Witherward. Resident Experts : These are the people we turn to for solid advice. They are the end-all source, meaning that their final decision stands. Genre Experts : Genre experts breathe life into their genre due to their incredible knowledge (read: obsession) with the subject. OOC - Behind the Scenes Gaming environment, info about the PL family, rules and guidlines, plot and concept, and current genre in use can be found on our OOC Wiki Page. You'll also find the power scale explained. Setting: Welcome to the PLverse The story takes place in the fictional down of Bielefeld, which is the capitol city of the Sovereign State of Bielefeld. Characters reside at the Building located at 42nd Subabsurdus Street. Life, the Universe and Everything (including gods) The Universe is vast. ''Very ''vast. It's filled with gods, godlings, demigods, angels, demons, fae, and just about every supernatural creature out there. It's omni genre. How is it possible to combine everything? Physics. It helps to have two physicists on board. Applied knowledge to a game setting. It doesn't get any better than that. (Special thanks to Cerillium for compiling Swith's data and serving as a consultant.) Sovereign State of Bielefeld : Bielefeld doesn't exist in a single static location and moves as is needed. It borders Florida, Kentucky, Maine, and Minnesota all at once while still being found in the Sea of Japan, a few miles off the northern shore of South Africa, knocking Germany aside to hump France, and then pretending to be a tropical island. It moves on its own wont and does so with such grace that the inhabitants are completely unaware of the change. If faced with absolute absolute danger, it lifts its skirts and trots even further away. Its current location is between the UK and Denmark. : The Bielefeld Wiki Page contains information about the Sovereign State of Bielefeld as well as the City of Bielefeld: government, maps, attractions, public offerings and other vital information. : Business Directory : The Bielefeld Yellow Pages. : The Building : Current location of our madness. All characters (except the Raptors) live here. It's bigger on the inside than on the outside and it seems to heal itself. The interior construction appears differently to each resident (tile vs wood floors vs carpet, metal staircases vs concrete vs wood) etc. Rent is paid via a small box in the lobby (near the reception desk). No one knows where your envelope goes once you slip it into the box. The landlord, O.C. Demens, hardly ever makes an appearance. New tenants will usually find their contract and a key at the reception desk. : Building Page : VITAL INFORMATION: Other Locations : We occasionally depart from the normal setting to enjoy a change of venue. Two popular group destinations are Gliese 581G and the Island of Ni. Dramatis Personæ VITAL INFORMATION: Dramatis Personae Miscellaneous Information VITAL INFORMATION: Misc : This include player video meme, tribues, the link to our Tropes page, Theme Song, and information about Zalgofests. Latest activity